She Wears Her Hearts on Her Hip
by ShimmerinDenali
Summary: “For My Valentine” Contest Entry; Bella has loved her brothers best friend for so long, tattoo artist Edward Cullen. But after deciding to wean herself from her desire will he surprise her with a longing of his own? BxE all human, R/R/Vote
1. Chapter 1

**"For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: "She Wears Her Hearts on Her Hip"**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: BxE**

**Vampire or Human: Human**

**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profiles.**

I sat in the parking lot silently willing myself to open my heavy car door, and quit banging my forehead into its window. I quickly glanced at the clock on my dash board; 5 minutes late now, God he's gonna think I'm such a flake.

Okay, a strong willed voice shouted inside me, now or never, 1….2….I heaved the door open, how it had escaped me that heavy sheets of rain had begun pouring from the sky, I have no idea. I suppose my head was clouded with self loathing while in my car for the last hour, ignoring the very real clouds forming outside it. Sprinting through the rain I entered the shop door; gasping, and soaked, a high pitched bell at the door announced my arrival.

"How long did you sit out there before coming in? I lost count after I saw you circle the parking lot five times." A striking blonde spoke to me from behind the shop desk, not bothering to lift her eyes from her perfectly manicured nails as she addressed me.

"Only an hour this time and God Rose keep your voice down." I called over my shoulder as I doubled over trying to ring as much water as I could manage from my long hair.

"That's a record for you I think." From my bent over stance I had a clear view of the desk between my knobby knees, and I sneered in her general direction. A thick black curtain behind the desk separated the shop from the rest of the space in the back. I saw the material rustle and separate as his gorgeous face appeared; a smile bared his perfect white teeth as he looked over at me.

I shot up quickly, whipping my hair over my shoulder, eager to meet his gaze. I regretted the move immediately; spots appearing at the corners of my eyes and I began to feel light headed. Stumbling back only slightly, he was at my side in seconds, saving me from what was sure to be another _Bella moment_.

I was so close to him now, static waves of electricity prickled at my skin. I stared up into his green eyes, and attempted to form words as I stuttered out an embarrassingly weak "Thank you."

I vaguely registered Rose rolling her eyes from the corner of the room, as his concern melted and his lips formed a small smile, beaming down at me. "No problem, and hey you're only 5 minutes late today, that's gotta be a record for you." He chuckled at this, righting me so I was standing on my own two feet now. God, if he only knew.

I had been coming to Cullen & Co. Tattoos since getting my first work done at 17, but I had been utterly in love with head artist and owner; Edward Cullen since before I can remember. As my older brother's best friend since high school, I had the privilege of seeing him grow and mature into the gorgeous man he is today.

This, however, also meant he got to see me, err 'blossom' as well. His friend's kid sister suffering through multiple awkward fazes; braces, frizzy hair, and glasses. Gawky Bella finally subsided a bit with a dentist appointment or two, and the more recent discovery of hair straighteners and contact lenses. Even with these improvements, I still felt like a shrubbery next to his rose bush.

Edward and my brother Emmett had gone into business, not too long after graduating high school, opening up the shop in our hometown's downtown area. Edward was the artist while my brother was merely a silent partner, and frequent customer. Edward's sister and my brothers' girlfriend Rose manned the shop's desk most days, or at least she sat there looking pretty and ensuring her nails were shined properly.

I'm four years younger than Emmett and had to beg him for months before he conceded to letting me get my first tattoo. I literally threw a fit when Rose tried to book me with one of the other artists; she forced me to confess my feelings for her brother to her right then and there, admitting how I longed to be close to him. She was like an older sister to me, and was a good, if not constantly torturous, secret keeper. Five years later and he had done all my art work since; his nimble hands trailing over all parts of my body as I silently yearned for them to explore more.

I had a routine of arriving hours early to any appointment, or social visit where I knew I might see him. Having to will myself into a semi-coherent state before actually being in his presence, I knew I must seem like a flake, his friends odd little sister. Recently I had been debating weaning myself from my obviously destructive addiction to him. My friend Alice, one of the other artists at the shop, had been begging to add to my sleeve for months, she was chipping away at me and I had to admit it might be a healthy move for me. Resolved, I had decided to give myself one last fix before saying my goodbyes to Edward Cullen and his needle.

Finally letting go of my unsteady arm, he lead me past the desk and through the shop's curtain into the back room. Rose momentarily lifted her eyes from the blood red shade that gleamed from her nails, to smile knowingly at me.

"My period and our Bella, never on time." She chuckled to her self and returned her attention to a wayward hangnail.

Edward let out a low sigh; "God Rose, I don't need to know your pregnancy scares with my best friend. You know what? We have no more appointments for the day, why don't you take off." Dismissing her, with in seconds she had grabbed her purse and was through the door. As we made our way to the back room, I was suddenly aware of the utter silence in the shop, the only sound was of the bell above the door, still ringing after Rose's speedy departure.

"Um, no Alice today?"

"Oh, no. I gave her and Jazz off for the day; we're kinda slow with the rain and all. So, just you and me."

"Me and you…" I repeated his words dreamily, the phrase spilled from my lips, laced with sheer fear. Hadn't this been exactly the situation I had wished for when scheduling, this, my last appointment with my handsome drug of choice?

Settling back into the back corner of his work space, I began to hoist myself into the red vinyl chair at its center. A loud squeaking noise erupted from my legs as my still soaked jeans made contact with the vinyl.

"Oh sorry, you must be soaked still." He had no idea how wet I truly was, "Why don't you give me your jeans, I'll place them on the heater to dry." My eyes widened at this, I could not, would not sit for an hour in front of Edward Cullen in nothing but my panties. Quickly I racked my brain trying to remember what pair I was wearing, what right minded person doesn't remember that sort of thing?

"Bella, don't look so shocked," he was chuckling that warm laugh that I loved, the one that reverberated through his entire body, "I'm gonna be doing work down there any how right? Might as well dry your jeans while we're at it." He ended this with an easy shrug, as if stripping off my pants was so simple a notion, it should have occurred to me when I stepped in the shop.

Hesitating another moment, I tentatively lowered my hands to the buttons of my jeans. Looking up I caught him, his eyes glued expectantly to my hands as they worked to undo the zipper. His manners getting the best of him, he quickly looked away, busying himself with prep work, but not before I spotted the warm glow of fresh blush spread up his neck and into his cheeks.

Loosing my pants I draped them over the heater and quickly wiggled myself into the vinyl chair once more, thanking myself for having worn a pair of deep blue silk panties.

I had emailed him what I wanted done a few weeks ago, finding myself braver through the distance of the internet. Spinning around in his chair I saw he had my stencil ready in hand, I had chosen a cascade of 15 hearts to be placed at my right hip. He paused a second before clearing his throat, his voice wavering ever so slightly as her spoke.

"French cut, damn; well there goes my trying to convincing you to loose the underwear too I guess." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, it was some how easier knowing this was my last fix. Instead of my usually edgy self, coursing with the electricity of our close proximity, I welcomed it, savoring each moment as if it were my last, because it was.

My feet felt over dressed now, dangling over the edge of the chair I wore a pair of navy peep toe wedges, my rainbow colored toe nails peeking out the small hole at the toes. Leaning in to closer examine my hip, I felt my shoes lightly graze his crotch. Quickly shifting my feet I breathed a quick apology.

He shook his head, seeming to have had some sort of silent conversation, to which the answer was no. Composing himself, his face settled into a smile after glancing at my feet. "No worries, incidentally I like your rainbow toes, they suite you." My cheeks warmed into what I knew was a thoroughly embarrassing blush.

"Thanks, Emmett thinks they make me look like a child. I think he says it just to piss me off."

"Bella, nothing about you is like a child." The seriousness of his statement cought me off guard, and for a moment we locked eyes before he resumed his diligent prep work at my hip.

A moment later, after laboring my breath through his placement of my stencil, his warm lips and hot breath inches from where I wanted him to be, he turned on his needle and began my tattoo. I loved watching him as he worked, brow furrowed in concentration, you could sense the dedication he had for it just rolling off his tensed shoulders.

"So I heard a vicious rumor Bella," He directed the statement at me, though never moving his piercing eyes from my hip.

"Oh?" was my brilliant response.

"Yep, I hear _you_ are going to let Alice touch your sleeve," I felt uneasy, as if I had been caught cheating on him with another artist, "Bella I can't say I'm happy about this."

"Huh, why's that?" I was equally confused and angry, mad that Alice had blabbed my plans to wean myself from him, and confused as to why he would even care.

"Because, Bella, _you_ are mine." His head tilted up to make eye contact with me as he said this my tensed body melting into the vinyl chair, he had no idea how much I was truly his. "I mean I've done all your work, since you really were a kid. The thought of someone else, uh, touching you, and I mean my work. It just doesn't seam right."

His words seamed angry and all I could do was agree with him; "You're right I guess I didn't see it that way."

Looking up once more, his harsh expression softened into a small smirk curling at the edges of his lips; "I mean, by that logic, you could say I own more of your body, than you do really." I bit my lip, afraid of what helpless sound might slip out if I didn't.

For the rest of the session I began concentrating fiercely on the area between my legs. His mouth just inches from it as he leaned in to examine his work. I had to will my sex to stop twitching at his every move, sure that I would soak through the silk of my panties, allowing him to smell my arousal, and ultimately dyeing of complete humiliation.

Finally finishing the last little heart I breathed a large sigh of relief, having made it through this. What I had still decided would be our last time together, had gone relatively smoothly, though it was over now.

Edward leaned back in his chair, examining my hip for a moment before reaching at something on the shelf behind him. Damn, I had forgotten about the Vaseline.

And before I could say a word his nimble fingers were on me, rubbing the salving jelly on my reddened skin. I couldn't help but let a soft moan escape my lips. He hesitated for a minute, eyes never leaving my hip, before removing his latex gloves and resuming the light massage. I sighed again, although this time it came out more of a whimper my body squirming slightly at the fiery need he was igniting within me. I began to rub my thighs together, hoping I was being some what discreet, I needed to relieve some of the tension, I needed friction.

My eyes closed and my head tilted back, I barely noticed his hands had stopped their gentle massaging. Suddenly opening my eyes, I saw him, inches from my face, lust coating his darkened eyes, "Bella." He uttered my name simply, but it was a question I knew the answer to. Placing my hand tentatively on his cheek I crashed my lips into his connecting fiercely with him.

We begun to tangle within one another, the nimble hands I had so often imagined touching me began to roam my body, callused and intent. My fingers gripped the back of his shirt as he began placing kisses along my jaw, trailing to my ear as he whispered "Bella, I want you."

I nodded my head, unable to speak and willing to comply to his every need, as I knew they would fulfill my own. I fisted my hands in the material of his shirt as I clawed to remove it from him. I needed to see him, expose him as much as I felt in this moment. Lifting his arms I was finally able to remove the shirt from his body exposing his chest, his perfect chest. Our lips parted for a moment as I trailed my fingers down the muscles of his belly, exploring him now as I began to make each muscle twitch, finally resting at the groove of his hips.

I was still seated in the chair, while he had lifted himself to rest on it as well, his knees straddling my own I looked up at him to see he was staring down at me. I tentatively began to trail me tongue along the grooved muscles of his hips, wanting to taste him.

A low hissed escaped his lips and, grabbing me by my shoulders, he pushed me back. Attacking my lips once more, his mouth hot and wet, mixing his tongue with my own. He let his hands lift my shirt slightly, feeling the soft flesh of my stomach before letting them roam downward to my exposed panties.

I panicked slightly as his fingers brushed the blue silk material. I had been frustrated for so long, I knew they must be soaked with my desire for him. I was writhing and thrashing beneath him, the fire within me threatening to engulf us both.

My body froze and my squirming movements momentarily seized as his hand squeezed at my inner thigh, moving up towards my center, burning my flesh as it trailed upward finally cupping my core. I let out a moan, not realizing I had been holding my breath it came out loud, dripping with need. He looked up at me and I could feel the waves of desire radiating from him, his eyes were shaded and dark with lust.

"God, you're dripping wet." He dipped one finger into my folds, quickly bringing it out as he brought it to his mouth. Letting go of a satisfied groan of his own, he smiled at me "And she tastes good too."

"I-I've wanted you, this for so long." As if being tortured, the confession leaked from my lips unable to be stopped as the damn was broken; I slapped my hand over my mouth. Before I was able to assess the damages my words had done to this perfect moment, he removed my hand and his lips were on me once more, tasting myself tangy and sweet, on his lips.

While his other hand still lingered at my entrance, soon I felt his fingers fully enter me. One, than two digits, working me as my walls clenched around him, unable to let go. His fingers pumped slowly in and out of me, gaining speed with each thrust. His thumb broke free from the push to rub skillful circles at my clit. It was then I realized what passion he truly had, an artist, he was quickly molding me into one of his greatest piece.

"Edward!" I gasped as my chest heaved; I gulped for air as his lips moved from mine to rest at my ear.

"Say it for me, say you're mine while you cum on my hand." Biting at my lobe, his fingers began to drive harder, working diligently to get me off.

If I thought I felt the pricks of static electricity when we touched, this was like sticking your hand in a socket. Removing his fingers, I whimpered until he placed another at my clit. Taking the button between his finger and thumb he pinched it, pulsing in an even rhythm as he again voiced his request. "Say you're mine, Bella; say you'll always be _mine_."

My orgasm came down on me hard, ringing in my ears, I had to focus not to disappoint him screaming; "Always, I'm yours forever and AAA-AAA-ALWAYS!" My knees shook and my head lulled back in the seat as waves of pleasure crashed over me.

The bliss that blanketed my body as it blushed fully, finally subsiding a bit as my breath still labored. Peering at him through the lashes of my now heavily lidded eyes, I saw he was sitting at my side, looking equally exhausted and amused with himself. Grabbing a fist full of his hair I pulled him towards me and kissed him softly, guiding him to rest his back on the chair as I twisted to straddle his waist.

Making quick work of his pants I paused for a moment as my eyes widened with excitement, he was beautiful. I think he caught my face for a moment as he seemed suddenly self conscious. I reassured him with a quick lick, tasting his shaft from bottom to the very head. His body quivered and I soon positioned myself startled above him, ready to lower myself onto him. His hands shot to my sides, one hand covering his still burning artwork, engraved into my skin, his movement abruptly stopping me as he braced my hips.

"Bella, have you ever? I mean is this your first time?"

"No." I had to admit, but smiling down at him I stated my truth, "But I wish it was."

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you until you beg me to stop."

"I would never ask you to stop." A knowing, and satisfied grin graced his mouth and he slammed me down on him, a gasp ripped through my chest as he filled me completely.

"So tight, unng, you are so warm Bella."

I began to ride him, hard and fast, as we both raced to find our explosive finish. Grabbing the shirt that still hid my torso from him; he quickly ripped it over my shoulders tearing at the fabric as I heard it rip. "That was my favorite shirt," I gasped, but barely cared as his only response was to paw at my now exposed bra.

Dipping his fingers into the lace of each cup my breasts soon became free of all confines as he smiled having achieved his goal. His brilliant smile took on a deviant look as this movement had achieved his intended purpose. Both of my breasts bounced freely at our thrusting motions, causing my nipples to form erect buds that he quickly closed his mouth around.

This sent me over my edge as I fell, head first into an orgasm that, again, rocked my now exhausted body. His thrusts becoming erratic his hand came up to cup my breasts as he freed his mouth and let my name fall from his mouth.

Panting and beaten, I let the emotions of the situation bathe me, letting hot tears flow un-restrained from my eyes. Gathering me in his arms my chest heaved with sobs against his. His head tilted as he looked questioning into my watery eyes.

"I-I've wanted you, this for so long." I repeated my words from earlier.

"Bella," he said with a short sigh, as if agitated at the sheer obviousness of the situation "You, you are mine love."

Laying there in his arms, bathing in our mixture of sweat, it became clear to me, I was his, and he was most definitely mine.

**ReadxReviewxRevere....oh and fir the love all things vote ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Vote

**- Sorry Just a Reminder –**

** Voting is officially open for the - "For My Valentine" A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profiles**

**I have had such a great response on this from all! Please show your Valentines love through votes!**

xxxoootattooxxxooo


End file.
